La Belleza del Alma
by SweetDreamSwiftGabie13
Summary: El era un mujeriego, ella una chica no muy bonita para él, entonces ella lo ama y él la rechaza. Pero el tiempo pasa y no olvida, ambos destinos se encontraran y de la mejor manera. La venganza.
1. Prefacio

Edward es un atractivo mujeriego que anda por la vida disfrutando de las mujeres, cuando Bella llega a su vida, hará todo por que ella forme parte de la lista de sus amantes, pero lo que él no sabe es que ella no cederá tan fácil, pues, él una vez la rechazo cuando era una adolescente por no ser tan bonita para él

¿que hará Edward para que Bella caiga ante sus encantos?... ¿como Bella lo hará pagar?


	2. Prologo

**Prologo.**

_-Narrador-_

Bella, una tierna chica de quince años, estaba sentada en la sala de la casa de su mejor amiga Rosalíe, esperaba a Edward, lo que pasara hoy, dependería de muchas cosas. En sus manos sostenía una carta para Edward. Estaba nerviosa, se acomodaba sus lentes en signo de su nerviosismo

Bella estaba enamorada de Edward, aunque este chico anduviera con una y con otra, en la carta le confesaba el amor que sentía por él, y sí él le correspondía, entonces rechazaría la oferta de su padre para ir a París y estudiar diseño y modas.

Escuchó la puerta de entrada y su corazón dio un vuelco, era Edward. El cobrizo de ojos esmeraldas entro en la sala y saludo a Bella.

—Hola Bella ¿y Rose? — preguntó Edward indiferente.

—Hola… ah… ella está en su habitación— dijo Bella mordiéndose el labio.

—Bueno… entonces iré a buscarla…

—No… espera Edward, quiero decirte algo.

Edward alzo su perfecta ceja en signo de confusión y se acercó a Bella.

—Bueno dime…— dijo Edward sentándose a lado de Bella.

Bella suspiro, extendió la carta a Edward y él la tomo confundido.

—Léela… por favor— pronunció Bella, nerviosa.

Edward hizo caso a las palabras de Bella, abrió la carta y comenzó a leer, pronto palideció, su boca se formó en una línea.

— ¿y bien? — preguntó Bella tímida.

Edward comenzó a reír y el corazón de Bella cayó al suelo.

—Oh… espera ¿esto es una broma cierto? — dijo Edward entre risas.

—No Edward… es verdad todo lo que leíste— dijo Bella, con lagrimas en su garganta.

—Amm… veras, no correspondo a lo que sientes… digamos que… eres diferente a mí, olvidare esto ok.

Las palabras de Edward terminaron por destrozar el corazón de Bella, Edward dejó la carta en el sillón y salió de la sala, entonces Bella dejó caer lágrimas por sus mejillas, tomó la carta y la hizo pedazos.

Salió de la casa de Rose sin despedirse y corrió a casa, lo más rápido que pudo, al llegar inmediatamente fue al estudio de su padre, quien estaba tecleando algo en su computadora.

—Papá…— lo llamó Bella.

Charlie, su padre, al verla llorando se preocupó.

—mariposita ¿Qué tienes? — preguntó Charlie amorosamente a Bella.

—papá, acepto… mándame a París, quiero irme ya— respondió Bella limpiando sus lagrimas bajo sus lentes.

— ¿estás segura cielo? — preguntó Charlie abrazando a su hija.

—Si papá…— dijo Bella segura.

—Bien, entonces… llamaré a Victoria para que te reciba… probablemente en una semana todo esté listo, tu y yo nos iremos a París.

Las palabras de Charlie, formaron una sonrisa en Bella, ella sonrió porque se alejaría de Edward Cullen, un día regresaría y entonces le haría pagar esta humillación y hacerlo arrepentirse de haberla rechazado de una manera tan cruel.

…

Más tarde, llamó a Rose y le explicó todo, como su hermano la había rechazado, Rose entendió que Bella quisiera irse, la apoyó, después de un largo rato de la llamada Telefónica, Bella colgó.

Se miró al espejo, no entendía como era que su difunta mamá fuera tan hermosa y ella no hubiera heredado nada de esa belleza, su cabello rebelde siempre lo amarraba en una trenza, necesitaba lentes para ver, además usaba braquets. Se sentía como una perdedora. Recordaba que su madre, Rene, le decía "Tú tienes Belleza del Alma, mi mariposa"

¡Ya no más!

**_Hola :) bueno, este fue así como el piloto de todo, mañana les estaré subiendo el primer capítulo, espero sus reviews y votos, gracias por leer :3_**


	3. Accidente

_-Bella-_

—Bella, ha ocurrido algo— me dijo Bree entrando a mi habitación.

— ¿Qué? — pregunté asustada.

—Tu padre… él ha tenido un accidente— dijo Bree.

Sentí un sudor frío en la frente y en la nuca.

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? — pregunté al borde de las lagrimas.

—Ayer… no voy a mentirte, Victoria me dijo que esta grave, debes regresar a Forks— me dijo. Por supuesto que lo haría.

…

Habían pasado cinco años desde que deje Forks, todo por una estupidez llamada Edward Cullen, él me rechazo por ser fea, si me viera ahora probablemente se caería de espaldas.

Ahora regresaba con mi amiga Bree. Mi padre está al borde de la muerte y no quiero perderlo a él como a mamá, ¿Por qué ahora? Él estaba tan orgulloso de mí, faltaban dos meses para que me recibiera.

—Trata de calmarte Bella— me dijo Bree tomando mi mano.

Estábamos en un taxi, de Seattle, rumbo a Forks, donde mi padre estaba en una cama de hospital luchando por su vida.

—no puedo Bree, lo siento pero mi padre es lo único que me queda— dije un poco alterada.

—Él es muy fuerte, sanará— dijo Bree tratando de calmarme.

— ¿Quién te llamo? — pregunté. Antes no había tenido tiempo de preguntarlo.

—un doctor… dijo ser amigo de la familia… amm dijo llamarse… Carlisle Cullen— respondió Bree. Lo que me faltaba el padre de Edward.

—el padre de Edward…— musite.

— ¿Quién Edward? — preguntó.

—después te cuento, llegamos.

El taxista paró frente a mi casa, aquella casa que deje hace mucho tiempo, donde mi padre vivió solo por casi cuatro años, la culpa me invadió, pagué al taxista y él se fue. Tome las llaves de la casa y junto a Bree entré. Tal y como la recordaba, nada había cambiado, seguía teniendo el toque de mi madre, su respectivo toque femenino.

Instale a Bree en la habitación de huéspedes y yo en la mía, mi habitación estaba tal y como la deje, nada había cambiado, era como si nunca me hubiera ido.

— ¿me acompañas? — le pregunté.

—sí, vamos, estaré aquí para ti Bells— me contestó y me abrazo.

Salimos de casa y fuimos en taxi al hospital, esto no era bueno, no, me imaginaba lo peor, si pierdo a mi padre, perderé a la única persona que me queda de mi familia, no quiero quedarme sola nuevamente.

Rápidamente ya estaba afuera del hospital, ahora solo tendría que preguntar por mi papá, Bree me sostenía de la mano, al llegar a la recepción vi a la recepcionista.

—señorita quiero informes sobre Charlie Swan— dije exigiéndole.

Ella tecleó algo en su computadora.

—oh, el señor Swan está en cuidados intensivos, solo tienen acceso a visita familiares cercanos— dijo la mujer.

—soy Isabella Swan, su hija— dije desesperada.

—Antes debe hablar con el doctor Cullen y su acompañante debe esperar aquí en la sala— dijo nuevamente la mujer sacándome de quicio.

— ¿y donde esta Carlisle Cullen? No ve que estoy desesperada— exigí alterada.

La mujer me miró negativamente y la fulmine con la mirada, ella romo su teléfono y sostuvo una conversación breve con quien sabe quien, para después tomar un expediente metálico e irse, me exaspere.

— ¿Bella Swan? — preguntaron.

Volteé y me encontré con Carlisle Cullen, vaya que los años no pasaban por él, se veía muy bien, él me sonreía.

—Señor Cullen— salude un poco más calmada.

— ¿Cómo estas Bella? Supongo que desesperada, por tu padre, lo entiendo— dijo su vox suave y tranquilizadora.

—quiero verlo.

—su estado es delicado Bella, es bueno que vinieras, te necesitara y es bueno verte después de mucho tiempo— siguió hablando con su característica amabilidad.

—me alegra verlo, le presentó a mi amiga, Bree Tanner.

—Mucho gusto— dijo Bree sonriendo.

—El gusto es mío, señorita Tanner— dijo cortésmente Carlisle.

— ¿Dónde está mi papá? Quiero verlo Carlisle— exigí.

—Vamos, tu amiga debe quedarse— dijo Carlisle mirando a Bree.

—Ve Bella, yo espero— dijo Bree sonrojada.

Carlisle me condujo al ascensor y después por el pasillo, la habitación 124 de cuidados intensivos, me hizo pasar, mi corazón se desmoronó al ver a mi padre en esa cama, a su alrededor cables y tubos.

— ¿puede oírme? — pregunté.

—por supuesto Bella.

—gracias Carlisle.

—de nada Bella, se que Rose se pondrá muy feliz de verte…— dijo Carlisle, vaya que me moría por ver a Rose.

—Iré a verla— respondí sonriendo, pero moría por preguntarle por Edward — ¿y Edward? ¿Cómo esta él?

— ¡Oh! Él… él está a punto de casarse— dijo sonriente.

Vaya… va a casarse a mi qué diablos me importa. Lo detesto.

—Te dejare a solas para que hables con tu papá— interrumpió mis pensamientos Carlisle.

—claro… mándele mis saludos a Rose.

—o probablemente este ella ya en camino, sabe que llegabas hoy y vendrá aquí o ira a tu casa— me informó Carlisle y sonreí, vería a Rose.

Carlisle salió de la habitación y me quede a solas con mi papá, se veía tan vulnerable, lagrimas cayeron por mis mejillas, daría todo por estar yo en su lugar.

—Papá… si me escuchas, debes saber cuánto te amo y quiero que te quedes conmigo, no me dejes sola por favor— dije tomando su mano helada —debes ser fuerte, siempre has sido fuerte, no te rindas todo depende de ti ahora, por favor reacciona, se cuanto echas de menos a mamá, pero no me dejes sola, mamá podrá esperarte más tiempo…

Entonces su mano me dio un apretón, me aceleré, abrió sus ojos.

—Bella… mi Bella… hija— era su voz, cortada.

—papá… papá— musité.

Él soltó mi mano y cerró los ojos, una maquina a mi lado comenzó a sonar, estaba en rojo, mi papá estaba muriendo. No, salí corriendo por los pasillos, gritando que me auxiliaran.

Carlisle Cullen apareció a mi llamado con enfermeros, no me dejaron entrar nuevamente a la habitación, solo sentía las lagrimas por mis mejillas, me abracé a mí misma, no quería perder a mi papá. Carlisle salió de la habitación junto a los enfermeros.

— ¿Cómo esta mi papá? — pregunté.

—Bella… él, Charlie ha entrado en estado de coma— dijo y gemí llorando.

Carlisle me abrazó.

— ¿se pondrá bien?

—no lo sabemos Bella, ahora todo depende de Charlie las primeras veinticuatro horas son criticas, lo mantendremos bajo observación, Bella pase lo que pase debes ser fuerte.

Las palabras de Carlisle fueron como plomo para mi, él se retiró, regresé a la sala de espera, Bree estaba sentada y al verme corrió a mí.

— ¿Qué paso? — me pregunto.

—ha entrado en coma, Bree no puedo sola.

Bree me abrazó.

—tranquila Bella, todo estará bien, estoy aquí para ti— me dijo.

Al separarme la vi. Rose.

Estaba entrando, me miró confusa para después sonreír.

— ¡Bella! — exclamo.

Corrió a mí y me abrazo, yo recibí el abrazo.

Vaya que él tiempo sentó en su belleza, yo la recordaba muy linda pero ahora era hermosa y más alta.

—vaya… Bella, has cambiado mucho, estas bellísima, casi no te reconozco— dijo Rose sonriendo.

— Y eso que no traigo maquillaje, tú también te vez perfecta.

Ella me miró con lastima.

— ¿Cómo esta Charlie? — me preguntó.

Tragué lágrimas y saliva.

—acaba de entrar en coma— contesté con lagrimas en los ojos.

— ¡Oh Bella! Sabes que cuentas conmigo y con mi familia.

—gracias Rose.

—De hecho mira, ahí está Edward— dijo y sentí un nudo en el estomago.

Por la puerta entró. Hace años él era hermoso, pero ahora era más que perfecto, con los mismos cabellos cobrizos y esos hermosos ojos verdes, me miro y sonrió, esa media sonrisa que amaba.

—Edward, mira acabo de encontrar a Bella— anunció Rose.

Después de tantos años… lo mire fríamente.

—Vaya… hola Bella— me saludo, mirándome de arriba abajo, descaradamente.

—Hola Edward— salude con la voz afilada.

Me sonrió… ¡vaya! Me estaba coqueteando. Mal momento niño bonito.

**...**

**Aquí les dejo un capítulo, lo siento por abandonar unos días la historia pero el colegio me trae muerta, hoy en mas o menos una hora les subo otro ! **

**gracias por sus reviews :)**


End file.
